


Последняя осень

by sundance



Category: The Kids from Room 402
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundance/pseuds/sundance
Summary: Это последняя хорошая осень — больше такой не будет. Джесси не хочет её потерять. А Нэнси хочется поскорее встретить зиму, хрустящую тающим снегом под ногами.





	Последняя осень

Джесси обожал карамельную, солнечную осень, когда тлеющие листья теряли зелёные цвета. Город, истомившийся летней духотой, окунался в сотни золотисто-алых оттенков, а ветер шуршал пожухлой листвой, насвистывая незатейливый мотив. Солнце отдавало жителям последнее тепло, оставшееся от дикого зноя. В город постепенно съезжались отдохнувшие ученики, готовые поделиться впечатлениями, накопившимися за месяцы. Они, похожие на прилетевших с тёплых краёв птиц, несмолкаемо щебетали на лавочках или во дворах. Джесси слушал их довольно безучастно, пока не появилась загоревшая Нэнси. В тот момент он оживился — засияли радостью глаза, а сердце учащённо забилось. Подбежав к ней и обняв на мгновенье крепко-крепко, Джесси блаженно улыбнулся. Нэнси приехала, всё вернулось на круги своя и обрело смысл. Вот Джесси снова вдыхает любимый запах лаванды, и ему кажется, что прошло сто лет со дня отъезда подруги детства. Похваставшись перед одноклассниками загаром и новыми туфлями, Нэнси махнула им рукой и ушла вместе с Джесси вниз по улице.

— Слушай, а пойдём ко мне домой, — сказал он, — заодно всё и расскажешь. Чаю попьём.

— Давай, я не против.

Пар струился из нетронутых горячих чашек: они долго и увлечённо болтали о всяком — начиная отпуском и заканчивая недавно вышедшими фильмами о космических пришельцах. Весь необъятный мир за пределами детской мальчишеской комнаты с беспорядком исчез. Нэнси и Джесси разговорились так, что забыли о делах и своих неразрешенных проблемах. Только настенные часы, опаздывающие на десять минут, напоминали о существовании времени. Недолгая разлука служила катализатором общения. Между ними будто промелькнула искра. «Поразительно», — одновременно подумалось им двоим, но дальнейшие размышления значительно отличались.

Потом Джесси предложил сыграть в карты, где фишками является миндальное печенье. Нэнси выиграла, но ей, пожалуй, помогла большая внимательность. Стрелки на циферблате бегут как сумасшедшие. Прошло несколько часов, а Джесси казалось, что не больше, чем пятнадцать минут. Вздохнув, Нэнси сказала уставшим голосом, что её давно ждёт мама.

— Джесс, я у тебя засиделась. Увидимся завтра.

— Да?.. — мимолётно взглянув на часы, он сник, — Позвонишь вечером? Ты не рассказала, чем закончилась поездка в Майами.

Нэнси кивнула:

— Конечно.

***

«Поразительно, как мы общаемся на одной волне. Даже раньше мы столько не говорили. Это к лучшему».

Джесси запустил игру с монстрами, машинально проходя уровень один за другим, но мыслями был далеко, в будущем, где он живёт с Нэнси. Оберегать её от холодов, путешествовать с ней, целоваться — всё, что не представляется возможным в настоящем времени: Джесси хотел осуществить. Он станет врачом или каким-нибудь начальником, получающим достойную зарплату, чтобы он и Нэнси ни в чём себе не отказывали. И пусть свидетелем на свадьбе будет Винни, и…

В колонках завыла мелодия — Джесси проиграл уровень с боссом. Какие только глупости не приходят в голову. Но одно известно точно: он никогда не отпустит Нэнси и будет с ней рядом, как любящий младший брат, что бы ни случилось. Пусть ревность гложет изнутри, а сердце обливаться кровью, если Нэнси в тысячный раз влюбится в _кого-угодно-но-не-друга-детства_. Пусть она искренне возненавидит Джесси, когда тот, осмелев, подерётся с её парнем. Господи, да хоть она засыплет проклятьями весь род МакКой — связь между ними не ослабнет. Ни за что. Однажды увидев осенние вьющиеся волосы, изумрудные глаза, невозможно забыть их, уступить кому-то другому. Никто не понимает Нэнси лучше, чем Джесси МакКой. Она, девочка-осень, будет только с ним — а если кто-нибудь помешает, ему не поздоровится.

…Но сейчас всё отлично, дружба только крепнет, и пока рано загадывать наперёд. Учебный год начинается, за окном — вечерний пейзаж, поток машин с включёнными фарами, листья кружатся в холодном вальсе. Чай совсем остыл, по телевизору начинается любимая передача, мама зовёт на кухню.

Есть какая-то внутренняя необъяснимая тревога. Это последняя хорошая осень — больше такой не будет. Джесси не хочет её потерять.

_Вдох-выдох._

_Спокойно._

_Нэнси всегда рядом._

_Никто не помешает нашей дружбе, правда?_

***

«Поразительно, мы на одной волне. Наговорились вдоволь. Не знак ли это?»

Нэнси жалеет, что тёплая пора закончилась, сменившись мертвенно-холодной осенью. Природа слабеет, осыпается, будто старая штукатурка с потолка. Что может быть хорошего в осени? Снова кутаться в шарфы, согревать дыханием пальцы, заболевать, смотреть на хмурые ливни. Сейчас погода неплохая — солнечно, беззаботно. Однако эта обманчивость пройдёт. Единственное, что скрашивает осень — это знакомые лица, которым нужно многое рассказать. Особенно Нэнси любила подолгу сидеть в гостях у Джесси. Всё плохое оставалось за пределами его комнаты — какая-то неведомая сила настраивала Нэнси на положительный лад. Ей нравилось ходить туда-сюда, прямолинейно высказываться, обсуждать волнующие проблемы, а потом играть с Джесси в карты. Так незаметно и скрашивался плохой день. Жаль, конечно, было уходить, но дома ждали свои дела.

Как только Фрэнсис вышла на улицу, настроение тут же сменилось плохим. В горле — непонятный комок, не дающий сказать и слова.

По спортивному каналу шёл пляжный волейбол с Дылдой Джордан, однако Нэнси почти не обращала внимания на игру. Так неспокойно, горько… Время идёт, всё меняется. А Джесс остаётся собой, никак не взрослея. С ним хорошо проводить время, это факт: он простой и надёжный, ни за что не предаст, ему можно доверять. Нэнси любит его, как старшая сестра младшего брата. У них понимание с полуслова… И на этом всё. А что дальше? Скоро их пути разойдутся. Ей нужен другой приятель, мудрый и серьёзный, думающий об учёбе и карьере. Не теоретик, а практик, готовый меняться. Авторитет. Он будет водить в рестораны, на концерты, модные показы, выставки. Джесси не такой. Совершенно. Что может он дать кроме понимания? А Нэнси потихоньку вырастает из посиделок и прогулок — ей хочется проводить время незабываемо, с шиком. Быть в центре внимания светского общества. Ей должны посвящать песни ребята из Sidewalk Boys. Нэнси желает приковывать взгляд окружающих к себе, воодушевлять их. Но чтобы стать для кого-то сиянием, нужно самой кем-то загореться. Пора искать новых влиятельных людей и пробиваться. Это, конечно, не значит, что с Джесси прекратится общение. Нет. Нэнси не забудет его — друзья детства всё-таки. Но надо смотреть вперёд.

Сейчас ещё всё сносно. Но такое состояние недолгое.

Одно известно точно: Нэнси придётся идти своей дорогой. Пусть у родного и хорошего Джесси всё получится. В будущем он станет врачом или начальником, у него будет море отличных друзей, и пусть он женится на любви всей жизни. А Нэнси напишет ему письмо, позвонит или придёт в гости. Она, в свою очередь, станет знаменитым модельером, спортсменкой или журналисткой. Будет ездить в бесконечные командировки, участвовать в ток-шоу, мусорить деньгами, носить бриллианты и сапфиры, видеться с мужем по возможности. А журналы назовут их как самую успешную и красивую пару десятилетия, будут сочинять всякие сплетни.

У Нэнси появилась странная надежда, что такая ужасная осень — в последний раз. Ей хочется поскорее встретить зиму, хрустящую тающим снегом под ногами. Горечь надоела.

_Вдох-выдох._

_Надо чуть-чуть подождать. Счастье за углом._

_Спокойно._

_Джесси пока рядом._

Набрав его номер, она горько усмехнулась.

_Нам ведь правда ничто не помешает дружить?_


End file.
